Lets Pretend This is Fiction
by ItWasEpicAndILol'd
Summary: "Holding his hand out with a sickening grin on his face he cooed, "So whaddaya say Boy? Wanna live to see tomorrow?" " Better summary to come, Rating for explicate content and wonderfulness Demonic stuff, murder, noncon later chapters etc, eventual yaoi/boylove. Characters are revealed in story, main aren't OC's. Will edit the character list after said characters are revealed


_Lets Pretend This is Fiction_

_Prologue:_

_The Beginning of the End_

"This can't be real…There's no way this is real…"

The boy was backing away from the gruesome scene before him, the bile rising in his throat at the sight of his parents mangled, destroyed bodies. He lost his footing on the blood soaked floor and landed on the Victorian Style couch behind him. He put his hand on the cushion but pulled it back as he felt a strange sticky texture where it was supposed to be soft and velvety. Shaking violently he looked down and saw the chocolate brown eyes of his dog looking back at him.

"….Pluto…." the boy said, his voice cracking on the last syllable.

The poor mutts stomach was torn completely open, and half of the internal organs were gone, the imprint of the boys hand placed perfectly in the center of it.

The boy staggered off the couch, his clean hand placed firmly over his mouth, he could taste the nachos he had not three hours before coming back up to greet his mouth. He made it the five feet to the kitchen doorway before slinking onto the floor in a crumpled heap, his eyes clamped firmly shut and his hands holding tightly onto his head for dear life.

He felt a cold shiver run up and down his spine, as his brain started to scream at him to get out of the house. However no matter how much his brain screamed at him he couldn't bring his body out of the fetal position and run out the same way he came in, past his parents tortured, half eaten bodies.

He felt the room suddenly get colder or at least colder than it already was, and the smell of fire and brimstone wafted through his mind, overloading his olfactory senses. He breathed a sharp gasp as he became dimly aware of footsteps echoing throughout the house. He clamped his eyes shut tighter and prayed to whatever was in the clouds above to save him from the same fate that had befallen his family.

He stiffened as a shadow fell over him and a deep sinister hissing voice, laced with disdain and boredom spoke, "Well well…lookit what we got here, a survivor...hehehe."

The boy opened his eyes and looked up to the shadowy figure before him. The boy tried to let out a question but all that came out was a breathless whimper. The figure knelt down in front of the boy as warm, soft fingers tilted his chin up, the boys' eyes first finding the pair of medium sized horns atop the man's head and then the long inhuman fangs, dripping with crimson red blood.

The boy was about to scream when the fingers around his chin tightened and he was forced into looking at The Monsters glowing blood red eyes. Staring into their depths he felt his body go limp and all thoughts fade from his mind as if under some kind of magicians spell.

"Aren't you a pretty little human, eh?" The Monster said as he moved the boys head left and right to examine his features, his eyes glittering in a blood thirsty manner as he licked his lips with a snake like tongue. Stuck in The Monsters gaze all the boy could do was blink in sheer unadulterated terror a slight whimper coming from the back of his throat.

"D'aww…is the little Boy scared of little old me?" The Monster cooed as he noticed the way the moonlight shown on the boys wet neck.

"Hrmm..." The Monster leaned in to lick the boys' sweat-soaked neck, his cool tongue in sheer contrast to the boys' hot neck.

"You taste like salt-water taffy, and from what I can tell you seem to be 18 years old, eh? The perrrfect age, in my opinion, you got your entire life ahead of you correct? And let's not forget that your blood is sweetest at your age…it still contains the childlike innocence but mixed with the salty tang of adulthood," The Monster laughed sinisterly as he leaned into the boys face, his hot breath reeking of iron and rust, causing the Boy to involuntarily wrinkle his nose.

"Hrm?" The Monster inquired as he saw the Boys action, "Does my scent sicken you Little One? Well it shouldn't, it's the same scent of your family's lifeblood after all…it should be calming you," The Monster drawled out the syllables on "should" and with an evil little smirk, his eyes twinkling in a way that spoke of hunger, licked his lips and leaned in even closer to the boy, placing his other hand on the boys shoulder.

At this the boy let out a small "eep" and tried to jerk away but to no avail as the Monster once again tightened his grip on the boys chin to the point where it would bruise.

"Children should behave," The Monster hissed in a tone that spoke of hundreds of decades of experience and superiority. The boy instantly stopped struggling and clenched his eyes shut again as tears escaped from his eyes.

"Ouu…did the strong little boy finally snap?" The Monster leaned in and licked up the tears, his cold tongue lingering on the boys' cheek, his eyes never leaving the Boys.

"You know what kid? I'm starting to like you, in fact I like you so much I've decided to keep you around as my new pet, isn't that just wonderful! All you've got to do is tell me your name and I'll make sure you live until The Strings of Fate tell me your time is up…and who knows maybe I'll decide to make it so you stay with me for all eternity if you turn out to be interesting," The Monster patted the boys back as he stood up and leered down at the boy.

Holding his hand out with a sickening grin on his face he cooed, "So whaddaya say Boy? Wanna live to see tomorrow?"

The boy looked at The Monsters out stretched hand, "_Wanna live to see tomorrow?" _the Monsters words on infinite repeat in his mind, bouncing between the walls in his brain and tearing them all down in their wake.

The boy slowly looked back and forth between the grisly scene in the living room that screamed of death and the Monsters clawed warm, soft hand that promised life.

The boy shut his eyes hard and breathed in deep before looking hard in the monster cold red eyes, and grasping the outstretched hand, he hoisted himself up and bared his teeth, "My names not 'Kid' or 'Boy' it's Roxas, and don't you forget it!"

The Monster looked at the boy in deranged amusement, surprised that he both accepted his offer with only brief hesitation and that he still had some fight left in him after everything that had happened to him, before letting out a sickening delighted laugh and drawing the boy, Roxas, closer so their bodies were pressed against each other.

"Well then Roxas," the name rolling off The Monsters tongue with a heavy Latin accent, "let's complete the contract then, shall we?" The Monster licked his lips as he went to the exact part in the crook of the boys' neck that he had licked just a few minutes prior.

"Don't worry…this'll only hurt for a few years,~" The Monster grinned evilly as he felt Roxas stiffen and placed a light, scorching kiss on the boys collar bone before ripping into his jugular. Lavishing in the sweet, warm life blood gushing out of the shark-like bite, he felt Roxas go limp under him and grinned an evil blood soaked grin as he moved against the wall to better support the blonde's weight.

As he was ravishing Roxas' neck The Monster curled his hand into a sharp, strong fist so hard it started to bleed. He pulled away from the boys' neck and covered his bleeding hand over Roxas' mouth, "Drink," he commanded and let out a sadistic giggle as his new pet did exactly as he was told.

His grin became devilish as he ripped open Roxas' shirt, revealing the hard pearl white chest, void of any imperfections, and, using his own crimson black blood, he placed his mark of ownership over Roxas' slow pounding heart. He leaned in and kissed it gently and lovingly as he cupped Roxas' cheek in his hand, relishing in the way the boy nuzzled into it without him having to command him to do so. Looking into Roxas' eyes he noticed that the irises in the boys eyes was starting to gain a small blood red ring around them, and he watched as the brilliant blue was beginning to dull from exhaustion.

"Sleep now my precious Pet, I will be watching to make sure no harm befalls you," The Monster whispered with a sinister smile on his blood soaked lips, "or at least…no harm that anyone other than I cause," at that the Monster winked and let loose a small evil laugh, as he disappeared into a dark spinning cloud of smoke.

As Roxas slowly lost consciousness he lifted his hand to his still gushing neck and leaned back hard onto the door frame his only thought before he passed out was "_Oh FUCK what have I done?" _As he became dimly aware of the sirens coming closer he fell onto the ground in a crumpled haggard, bleeding heap on the kitchen floor, evil laughter knocking around the walls in his brain insistently.

/chapter one

_Stats:_

_Chapter Start_: _Saturday July 14, 2012 11:50 PM._

_Chapter finish: Sunday July 15, 2012 1:36 AM._

_Pages in Notebook: 7_

_Pages in Word: 3_

_Word Count: 1,818_

_Rating: M_

_Authors Note: This was bouncing around in my brain until I finally wrote it. I had so much fun writing this I think I'm actually going to keep this story continued; all other stories are on permanent hiatus until further notice. This is also the longest first chapter of any story that I've wrote and I'm loving it, I want to hear what you guys think should be improved upon, and what you'd like to see. Also the Monster identity is a secret but it is a character from the games. This will contain yaoi in the future, nothing graphic and nothing that would signify this to be taken down by the FFdotNet Overlords o:_

_I went through so many possibilities as to what the Monster should be…vampire, werewolf, even zombie, before finally deciding on demon xD (Has issues D:) _

_The title is subject to change, and the summary is to be made in the near future…so until now it's just gonna be a part from the story (:_

_I hope you liked it, please send me a review, it can be a one word review or a paragraph just lemme know what you think (:_


End file.
